1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moisture protection circuitry for electronic systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic control of electromechanical actuators is common. In some applications, there is the potential for the control electronics to become wet to due moisture intrusion from the surrounding environment. Such moisture intrusion may cause the control electronics to inadvertently actuate the actuators they control, due to unintended conductivity in various parts of the circuitry caused by the intruding moisture.
In motor vehicles, electronic control of power seats is becoming increasingly common, in order to provide features such as "memory" power seats. The most efficient place to package the control module for the power seats is frequently beneath the seats themselves. However, the floor of a motor vehicle can occasionally get wet. Intrusion of moisture into the control module, and the possibility that the moisture intrusion will cause the control electronics to inadvertently move the power seats, is thus an issue.
Therefore, in the motor vehicle power seat environment and in other environments as well, a system which will prevent inadvertent actuation due to moisture intrusion into control electronics will prove advantageous.